Profile of Darian Potter
by murasaki888
Summary: This is a profile of Darian Potter, the younger sister of The-boy-who-lived. The 'dark one'. This is just backstory that is easily laid for those who find it difficult finding details in the story. It will contain spoilers for the upcoming story. Please read at your own risk.


This is a copy of the profile of my OC character for my Harry Potter fanfic. Please take your time to judge on it for me. Whether or no this will be a part of a fanfic is to be questioned by my fellow reviewers and readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter series. I only own this character and a couple other OCs.

Name: Darian Potter

Nickname: none

Gender: female

Family relation: Younger sister of Harry Potter by 2 years

Age: starts from 7 years old and ends with 36

House: Gryffindor though the Hat had thought that Ravenclaw would also had been a practical choice because of her intelligence.

Ethnicity:British

Blood type: Half blood

Physical features: Darian is a very pale girl with wavy short dark red hair that was cut short in the beginning due to an unfortunate accident involving scissors. She had managed to let it grow long over the course of the series. She has a frail body in the beginning but manages to become healthier after exercise long enough (thanks to Harry's nagging)

Clothing choices: Darian tends to lean more to a girly girl's side and likes to be dressed in skirts and pretty dresses. However she was given ugly hand-me-downs from Aunt Petunia including loafers which were much to large for her. She also likes to wear a ribbon on her hair.

During Hogwarts, she wore the school uniform, no questions asked.

Personality: Darian is a very sweet and innocent child who loved to talk about characters from her favorite books (which were mostly fairy tales and children stories but more complicated genres were added including Science, philosophy, and Mystery as she grew older. She holds a lot of pride in herself (sometimes too much) and was lonely at her muggle school (courtesy of Dudley Dursle). was and often depended on her brother especially in fights and problems at school both in her muggle school and at Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy. She is also a bit unpredictable and many things can upset her therefore she has a bit troubles involving trust as it took time trusting Severus fully ,She can also be a bit cowardly. During her time in Hogwarts, she had matured significantly and learned the importance of love and trust in oneself and to friends.

Likes: Reading, Magic, playing her violin, hedwig the owl, Cloudy the owl (a gift given to her by Harry) and all the sweets in the world

Dislikes: The mean bullies at her old elementary school, Draco Malfoy, the Dursley family (at first), Aunt Marge, Cho Chang, and some characters at Hogwarts (list is a bit long), Bellatrix, the death eaters, dementors and Voldemort.

Love interests: **ÆTIUS- a boy (OC) at Hogwarts. Will fall in love during their fifth year.**

People who have a love interest to Darian: **ÆTIUS will notice during her during her fourth year.**

History:

Darian was born by the (now) late James and Lily potter after Harry potter. Within a few days of her birth, Voldemort came to kill the Potter family. Harry Potter received the familiar scar after surviving the Killing Curse Avada Kedavra. It was bounced to Darian who manage to bounce the curse to her parents, ultimately killing them. As a result, she carried a part of Voldemort in her and this often causes the dangerous and scary seizures she had ever since she was a child. Most of her magic were part of the ancient and deadly spells that Voldemort had learned and is considered as a 'dark witch' because of it. She cannot speak Parseltougue like Harry. She is a talented wizard for her age. After learning about her parents death, she was depressed as a result, thinking that she was the cause of their parent's death. She has a passion for potions because the many references in her storybooks yet was disappointed by Potions Master Professor Severus Snape verbally abusing her for the fact that she may have caused Lily Evan's death. However she decided to improve her relationship by accompanying him in afternoon tea time, and later develops a strong and loving bond with him and starting her second (Harry's fourth) year, he stopped giving her snide comments. -The story will follow in way with the series. Harry is considered the Boy-who-lived. Darian is referred by others as 'the dark one'.-

Friends at Muggle school: She has none

Friends at Hogwarts: She has a decent amount of friends at Hogwarts as she does not want to have many being close. Aetius, Aemilia, and Lucas.


End file.
